Secret Admiration
by celestialgoddess13
Summary: KXR - A one shot about how Kai and Ray keep their feelings secret and what they feel for each other, will they confess their emotions or not?


A sweet little one shot about how Kai and Ray secretly admire each other in every possible way, but do they tell each other? If you like, R&R please!

-.-.-

Kai's fiery crimson eyes lit up as he witnessed Dranzer circle the bey dish at incredible speed, his slate bangs falling in the path of his vision before being brushed back by a swift movement of his head as he kept his focus. His opponent was equally persistent, keeping his moves swift and sharp and leaving no room for any sneak attacks that could threaten a victory; this teen's hair was jet black and cascaded down the length of his back in a loose tie, and his neko-jin features made him easy to decipher amongst a crowd; Ray Kon was opposing him in this match.  
  
"Driger, tiger claw attack!" the raven haired Chinese boy exclaimed, raising a bandaged fist to the side of his head as his blade sped up and span in the direction of his adversary's bey; a pillar of lime green light emitted from the surface of it and a white tiger roared ferociously as it hurtled towards Dranzer.  
  
"Dranzer, flame sabre!" Kai yelled, his threatening stare bearing its way through the battling blades as a similarly luminous beam of light emerged from his own beyblade. A fiery scarlet phoenix rose upwards, thrusting its feathered wings against the air and its piercing eyes glaring into the white tiger beast as it readied a combustion assault.  
  
Both bit beats launched their attacks, the full body force of Driger striking the fire phoenix as flames released from the essence of Kai's bit and gradually raising the temperature in the room they practiced in; both blades collided into each other and grinded against one another with brute force and strength, not one giving way to the other as Ray grinned and looked up to his opponent.  
  
'Wow, he's really strong,' he thought as he watched Kai's absolute attention forcing itself upon his blade and bit beast; Ray tucked a lock of dark hair behind his ear and his golden orbs were split with streaks of glimmering silver as he uncovered two gleaming canine teeth, he glanced back to Driger and his smile faded and made way for a determined stare.  
  
Kai clenched his fists as he watched the battle, he knew that Ray would be hard to beat especially after all the training he'd been putting in recently but kept persevering against the Chinese teen and he was sure that he could win. Just for a split second Kai's glance ascended to his adversary, he wasn't sure what he felt exactly but he knew that it was something new as he watched tresses of shadow colour hair fall in front of broad shoulders, bright eyes glowing with anticipation and a toned body secure to the floor with feet slightly apart.  
  
'He's so determined, I've never faced anyone like him before...' the two- toned blader said silently, his and Ray's beasts still conflicting against each other as the older teen let his focus slip away and his eyes wander the body of his team mate.  
  
"Driger, now!!" Ray called, snapping Kai's attention back as Driger launched a full body slam into the phoenix and knocking Kai's blade off balance; the tiger bit pounced upon Dranzer and let its fangs sink into the phoenix's ruby red neck brutally as Kai growled under his breath.  
  
"No, Dranzer! Fight back!" Kai retorted as his eyes shone reflections of his beast being injured. Dranzer however, was unable to move as its wings froze against the sky and Driger used one final swipe to send the beast to the ground. The same column of crimson light rose again and returned the phoenix to it's bit chip as Kai watched to see if his blade was still spinning. A soulful sigh passed his lips as he realised that it was but only just, Kai knew that he would have to keep his concentration now more than ever if he were to win this and so he kept his gaze simply to the dish.  
  
"Come on Dranzer, keep going!" he motivated, a little strange for his personality but part of him felt that he needed to show a sensitive side; was this because of Dranzer getting hurt or because he was facing Ray? A close of ruby red eyes dismissed the pure thought of another boy eliminating his attention on the match and upon opening them again, Kai's eyes watched as the two blades kept rotating.  
  
Ray smirked at Dranzer's return to the bit chip and Driger was still out and ready to strike again, his dark trousers brushed against his skin, as did the white shirt he wore; golden orbs peeked up at Kai's facial expression and, needless to say, he looked extremely focused as if he were planning something.  
  
'I wonder what he's thinking...' Ray wondered, gazing into his opponent's eyes and waiting for any sign of emotion that could give his strategy away; he watched the occasional lock of slate descend into his burgundy eyes and the robust arms power each movement of his hands, the long and lean legs rooting himself into the ground. A light blush spread across Ray's cheeks as he found himself staring and he quickly snapped himself out of his daze, looking back to the dish he realised that Driger had returned to the blade probably out of lack of attention.  
  
"Damn it!" Ray yelled, eyes widening at the realisation. Kai looked up to Ray and shook his head critically and then raised both fists to summon Dranzer once again.  
  
"Dranzer! Attack again, now!" he ordained, the familiar mast of ruby illumination rising from Kai's blade and the bulk of a phoenix beast revealing itself engulfed in harmless crimson flame. The same cry of power released from Dranzer's beak and it hurtled into Ray's beyblade with gargantuan wings beating against the air.  
  
"Driger, tiger claw!" Ray retorted, but he wasn't fast enough as the power of Dranzer caused a power surge to spark between both blades and Driger was sent flying backwards and into the side of the dish; it slowly stopped spinning as it landed on its side and Ray sighed, kneeling down to recover his blade.  
  
Dranzer returned to its chip and Kai held out his hand at his side, the phoenix blade circling back and leaping into its master's palm as Kai closed his hand and placed it into his trouser pocket. His scarlet eyes watched as his opponent picked up his losing beyblade and the unsociable teen walked over to the Chinese one.  
  
"Good match," Kai said simply, not wanting to ruin his reputation of being unsociable but wanting to compliment his friend. He continued his walk over to the far wall and leaned casually against it with his arms folded across his chest in his usual pose, Ray smiling and rising off the floor.  
  
The raven haired neko-jin blew dust off his blade and picked at little bits of cracked plastic on it, making sure not to scratch any of Driger's metal frame before he looked up to Kai. "Hey thanks, but you won so congratulations," he replied contently as he beamed brightly. Ray was never the type to hold a grudge especially after such an intent and well-fought beyblade match. "You're a really good beyblader, Kai."  
  
Kai flushed a little at this statement and he turned his head away to hide the blush from his friend, he muttered something barely audible and Ray furrowed his brows and twitched his cat like ears curiously.  
  
"What was that, Kai? Did you say something?"  
  
"I said..." Kai spoke up a little and gulped, "so are you."  
  
Ray smiled and felt himself blush a bit but didn't mind, he just felt happy that someone so talented was complimenting him and he let a small laugh escape his lips. "Thanks Kai, that means a lot to me," he replied as he looked back to Driger and examined it for any damage.  
  
"Hn," Kai effortlessly answered before walking over to the door, eyes closed but his sense of direction seemingly perfect. Ray looked up from his blade and turned round to watch Kai.  
  
"Hey, are you going back already?" he queried, the slate haired Russian stopping with his hand resting on the door handle.  
  
"Yeah, I've got to go," he replied soullessly before Ray walked up behind him.  
  
"Well, I'll come with y-" the raven haired teen suddenly tripped and staggered as if he was about to fall, previous to Kai turning and catching the boy in his arms luckily; Ray stared up into Kai's crimson eyes as their faces were only an inch apart and his body was pressed up against the older teen's. Ray breathed softly and that familiar blush spread across his features again, his hands were clasped onto Kai's shoulders and the Dranzer wielder blushed a little.  
  
"Thank...thank you..." Ray whispered, careful not to speak at normal volume but not quite sure why. Kai then pulled his body from Ray's and nod his head solemnly, turning back to the door and pushing it open before walking down the corridor.  
  
Ray sighed and followed, he wondered if Kai felt the same way he did but not even he knew exactly how he felt; once Ray realised Kai was far ahead of him the raven haired teen ran to catch up and walked beside the older boy at his pace with hands swaying to and fro by his sides, while Kai's arms were folded across his chest once again.  
  
"Hey Kai?" Ray began, not sure whether this was such a good idea.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Do you wanna go eat or something? I'm starving!" Ray asked, passing his tongue along dry lips at the very thought of mouth watering food, especially after the hard training they'd been through that day.  
  
Kai thought about that proposal, would that mean he would get to spend more time with Ray? Well of course it would, but what if he made a fool of himself in front of him? Ray stared intently up at the slate haired teen with pleading golden cat like eyes, how could anyone refuse?  
  
"Fine," Kai replied as coolly as possible, lighting up Ray's heart and at the same time, flickering a spark in Kai's.  
  
"Cool!" the Chinese teen replied, deciding to play a game before running through the hall as fast as possible and leaving Kai behind. "Last one there is paying!" he called back, laughing happily.  
  
Kai growled and narrowed his eyes before sprinting down the corridor as well; the Russian smirked though, finding Ray quite amusing. "Ray! Get back here!!"

-.-.-

Well, I hope you enjoyed this! If I get enough reviews asking for another chapter then I might update, so please R&R.  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
